dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MYNAME
center MYNAME *'Nombre: '''MYNAME (마이네임) **'¿por que?:' (significa poner su todo y ser el mejor con sus propios nombres) *'Número de miembros: '''5 chicos *'País: Corea del Sur *'Fanclub oficial: '''MYgirl (para chicas)/ MYboy (para chicos) *'Color oficial: Rojo escarlata *'Debut: '''27 de octubre de 2011 *'Agencia: H2 Media (La misma que Fly to the Sky) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' 'MYNAME es un grupo surcoreano perteneciente a la compañía H2 Media. Los dos últimos miembros revelados fueron Chae Jin y Gun Woo. Entregando imágenes totalmente opuestas, Chae Jin tiene ese lindo encanto inocente que se adapta a su imagen de maknae y Gun Woo siendo el líder, muestra una imagen mucho más fuerte, la imagen carismática en contraste con la imagen más suave de Chae Jin. 'Debut El debut oficial fue en el programa de música M! Countdown con su canción "Message", el 27 de octubre de 2011. 'Yoshimoto Kogyo' Japan Entertainment Conglomerate Company, Yoshimoto Kogyo, ha optado por firmar un contrato con el grupo. Por primera vez en sus 100 años de historia, Yoshimoto Kogyo ha decidido promover un artista coreano. A pesar de que MYNAME no ha hecho su debut oficial en Japón, están recibiendo un trato excepcional. Yoshimoto Kogyo es la mayor compañía de entretenimiento con más de 1000 artistas bajo su ala, además de tener el más largo de la historia como una empresa entre las compañías de entretenimiento japonesas no solo en el negocio del entretenimiento, ya que también tienen sus manos en la televisión, la producción de teatro, distribución, ejecución, y el parque empresarial de diversiones, y también son responsables del Festival Internacional de Cine de Okinawa. También se informó que MYNAME visitó la sede de Yoshimoto Kogyo el mes pasado, en el que los empleados allí les dieron una cálida bienvenida. El presidente de la Yoshimoto Kogyo personalmente les dio la bienvenida, alentándolos y animándolos en el estudio de grabación. MYNAME es el primer artista coreano en 100 años que Yoshimoto Kogyo promocionará en Japón. El grupo está listo para hacer su reaparición en Corea del Sur antes de la partida a Japón para las promociones. En la actualidad, una coordinación entre ambas partes se están planeando. De acuerdo con un funcionario de la agencia de medios de H2, el plan actual es hacer que MYNAME hagan su debut en Japón en julio de 2012. La página web japonesa de MYNAME ya se manifiesta desde febrero, donde se anunció que se llevaría a cabo una especial "White Days Event Fan Premium" en Japón en marzo. 2015 Anunciaron que realizarían el Comeback en Febrero, su nuevo album se titula "too very so MUCH". Integrantes 600px|center Integrantes: GunWoo, Insoo, Seyong, JunQ y Chae Jin. *Insoo (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) *Gunwoo (Líder, Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) *Seyong (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín Principal) *JunQ (Rapero Principal, Vocalista, Bailarín) *Chaejin (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' 'DVD' Programas de TV *'2011:' MTV Ta-Dah It's MYNAME *'2012:' MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" *'2012:' MTV Diary *'2014:' Idol Battle (10.02.2014) Película *Shinokubo Story (2013 en Japón) Curiosidades * Hicieron un cameo en el capitulo 2 de Dream High 2. * El apodo de MYNAME es "Hwanhee Boys" ya que fue el mismo Hwanhee quien los entrenó para debutar como MYNAME. * Debutaron en el mes de Julio en Japón (2012) * Ganadores de el reality show de K-pop by LG de Colombia pudieron conocer, platicar hasta bailar con los chicos de MYNAME. * MYNAME se convirtieron en los primeros modelos masculinos para la marca de baño de San-ai en 57 años. * MYNAME tiene una relacion muy cercana a B.A.P. Ambos grupos utilizan el mismo equipo de baile y estilistas, además de compartir la misma sala de ensayo. * MYNAME llevó a cabo su 1er. concierto en solitario "The Beginning" el 02 de marzo del 2013 en el UNIQLO-AX-Hall, Seúl. * A pesar de que para mitad de año la fuerte competencia de comeback era notoria, MYNAME supo mantenerse en un puesto alto, siendo así su vídeo "Baby I'm Sorry" alcanzó el millón de reproducciones en tan solo 12 horas, un logro bastante significativo. * MYNAME y Teen Top son buenos amigos. * Vendieron un total de 34,879 copias de su tercer álbum japonés "I.M.G ~Without You~", logrando posicionarse #1 en Oricon. * Realizaron un corto remake de la famosa película Home Alone (Mi pobre angelito). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7zkl3fYU3k Enlaces *Sitio Oficial - Corea *Sitio Oficial - Japón *Sitio Oficial 2nd Single *Sitio Oficial 1st Single *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal YouTube Oficial H2media *Canal YouTube Oficial MYNAMEJP *Facebook Oficial H2media *Twitter Oficial MYNAME *Twitter Oficial Insoo Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|MYNAME - Message thumb|right|300px|MYNAME - Hello & Goodbye 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|MYNAME - Message (Japanese ver.) thumb|right|300px|MYNAME - Summer Party Categoría:H2 Media Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand